The mechanism for control of the expression of viral genes present in uninfected chicken cells (chf) will be studied. The products of the genes in the cells and the effect of physical or chemical agents on the expression of the genes will be investigated. Inheritance of the gene controlling chf-expression will be further studied with special breeds of chickens.